External optical cables and shuffle boxes are used to provide complex connection topologies for systems, such as server systems. As chips have started integrating photonics for optical connections in place of electrical connections, optical fiber shuffles that support such optical connections and provide intra-system connectivity are more in demand. Conventional optical fiber shuffles typically include an optical patch panel. The optical patch panel includes multiple connectors and optical fibers routed between each of an independent optical connector for an optical cable and a shuffling box disposed in the optical patch panel. In an optical connection topology, all-to-all optical connections are employed, such that signal routing can be achieved with simpler and easier to service optical switches at lower costs.